Blasted Stress
by ayanamiyuy
Summary: Seto was having a meeting in a restaurant when the waitress Serenity accidentally poured juices on him. Two stressed people, both have mental breakdowns, created scandal and confusion.


**Blasted Stress I**

Summary: Seto was having a meeting on a restaurant when the waitress Serenity accidentally poured juices on him. Two stressed people, both have mental breakdowns, created scandal and confusion.

AN: This is my first Yugioh fic way back, a three chapter one-shot fic. I'm so stressed and decided to read my old fic about stress but the grammar threw me off, so I edited it instead, deleted the old one and reposted it as new story.

You may have read this already. I didn't change anything but just make it readable.

x-x

The sound of the doors bouncing, a cluster of energetic voices echoing, and a distinctive girl hurriedly piling plates above a tray were the current setting of a certain restaurant at the end street. Light breeze hushed and the earth sun pummelled as an auburn longhaired girl wearing a blue skirt and white polo busily served customers.

She is Serenity Wheeler, also known as Joey's little sister - beautiful and innocent, dependent and loved by everyone especially by her brother.

After the battle city, she decided that it was time to do something on her own, something that she could be proud of - something what they called 'achievement'. She knew that she was not a child anymore but a grown up teenager who didn't want to be spoon-fed, and wanted to produce something from her own efforts. She had realized that it was now the time to pay her friends for all their goodness and at the same time helped them as well.

She had learned this from her brother and his friends - camaraderie, friendship, sacrifice; a true friend would do anything just to lift a comrade's burden, thus she decided to be a waitress in this classy restaurant to earn money in some way and help her friends.

And so she was here – inexorably serving foods to other people, a waitress Serenity she is.

"Hey! Wheeler, come over here and deliver these plates will yah!" A fat woman in the counter yelled.

Serenity who was currently taking the orders of one customer turned her head and glared at the source.

"Can you wait? I'm still taking orders," Serenity retorted in irritation. She then shifted back her attention to the customer and chatted down seriously the order.

"I'm sorry ma'am. So your orders are, one fettuccini, one large soft drinks and a single slice of choco fudge cake. Is that all ma'am?" She cheerfully asked, plastering a smile. With this kind of job, her smile should stick to her face like glue. It was mandatory and repeatedly pointed out during her training - smile, smile and smile. Be polite and always bow your head to customer. They were the one paying them so they need to give back full respect and their money's worth.

Even on her most stressful day, she never attempted to break those golden rules.

"Yes dear," A woman responded back in a monotone voice.

"Thank you ma'am. Your order will arrive in a few minutes. Have a good day!" Serenity walked towards the counter, her smile vanishing. She was really exhausted serving bunch of people, definitely so stressed out.

She never imagined that being a working student would be this hard. Well, this week pressured her a lot – homework piling up, insufficient sleeps which made her eyes blotchy and pumped with eye bags, double effort needed for the incoming tuition and apartment fee deadline. But among these things, lack of money was the biggest factor.

'Why is money created in this world on the first place?' she though furiously as she paced, getting sentimental and prone to blow up.

Amidst of her money problems, people at the restaurant made things worse for her. But she wouldn't give up. She had already decided to stand on her own and she never breaks her word like her brother.

She handed the order to the counter and went beside to her friend Michelle.

"Michelle what is the occasion today? Why is it there are so many customers?" she asked with a hint of agitation in her voice. "This is very unusual." Serenity continued, as she went towards the sink and put the newly washed plates on the tray. She had no time to rest and chitchat. She could sneak though by doing it while working like this. She had already put a lot of effort to get a job and would not attempt to do anything that would risk her to get fired.

"Well you don't know?" Michelle lively muttered, narrowing her eyes in wickedness. "The famous Kaiba Corporation chose this place for their meeting," Michelle said enthusiastically.

Serenity raised her one eyebrow arrogantly. "So?"

"What so? Don't you get it? Kaiba, as in KAIBA, the famous company will have a meeting here together in front of our very eyes. Can't you see that we'll be seeing the topmost people, together of course with their handsome CEO, Mr. Seto Kaiba!" Michelle burst in full force, with her eyes glittering and her hands cupping her own face absentmindedly, lost in her own daydream

"err…." Serenity stammered, alienated at her friend's overacting expression. Michelle still remained in her trance position.

Serenity squinted her eyes, thinking deeply. "…so that's why" She said, realizing the reason why today had been so miserable; why people in the place were so jam-packed; and why their managers and her co workers were panicking hysterically.

Unable to find a suitable retort, she just nodded hesitantly. So the Kaiba's Meeting was the reason for all of these. Even with this fact, she was still having a hard time to believe that solely for that, her day had been so disastrous and pressure-filled. It was not justifiable. Kaiba would have a meeting at this restaurant and that was enough reason to make her life hell? Uh oh, not good enough.

Imagine, people panicked just to go to their restaurant and to see a glimpse of those rich, privileged and arrogant people dominating and acquiring all the money in the world. And then those people, those cold hearted selfish people would be receiving a VIP treatment, forcing her to exert double effort. Heck, it was not worth it!

And that rich Seto Kai...'What's that famous name again?'

Ah the magic word, Kaiba - once they heard it, people's personality changed like they have been possessed and brainwashed to be his loyal servant worshipping him.

No. She was still at the right state of her mind not to be his minion and adore a bastard person like him. She still loved herself not to sell her priceless dignity and lie by giving flowery, exaggerated, and most especially gracious words about him. What was to praise about the Kaiba anyway? Nothing.

"Well, I still don't care. All I know is that the meeting surely gives me a lot of burden today!" She spat, exasperated. She then carried the tray, pacing to place it in the kitchen.

Michelle heard her footsteps and woke up from her daydreaming. "Hey Serenity!"

Serenity looked back at Michelle with a plain interest, stress surely visible.

"Be careful okay? Don't overdo it or you might do something stupid. Today is very important to this restaurant. One mistake and …" Michelle glided her forefinger on her neck. " You're dead" She said warningly.

Serenity displayed a faint smile. "Don't worry. I know how to handle myself," She replied genuinely. "Thanks! Anyway."

While walking towards the kitchen, Serenity couldn't help but analyzed what Michelle advised her earlier.

'Why is Michelle worrying much about me? Of course I'll be careful. I may not have enough sleep today and all stressed out but I'm always careful. God knows how much I needed money-"

"Ow!" Serenity accidentally banged one of her co-workers, causing her feet to stumble. It was just a good thing that the plates didn't fall.

"Oops…sorry," Serenity said apologetically.

"It's okay Serenity but next time watch where you're going. Be sure not to do it again, especially today," The worker muttered comfortably, hinting the special day.

"Thank you," She said, bowing her head in gratefulness.

"Oh by the way, be sure to get enough rest. You look really strained you know. Loosen up a bit okay?" Her co-worker advised and then left.

Serenity didn't know if it was an insult as revenge to the accident or just a friendly advice from a friend. However, she didn't have time to analyze it further and just replied back with her usual smile and nod.

She then entered the kitchen, starting her stressful routine.

'Is this a bad sign? People keep on advising me to be careful. Oh well, got to move fast. You can do it Serenity, just go out there, smile, and do your job. Don't let these things pressure you' She thought strongly, boosting her spirit.

x-x

"Oh Mr. Kaiba! Welcome!" Mr. Smith, the manager of the restaurant greeted pompously, bowing his head continuously.

The officers of the Kaiba Corporation arrived together with their youngest Chief Executive Officer, Seto Kaiba. As usual, he was wearing his white trench coat with his smug face lifted up, everything normal except for one thing – jet black shades worn over his eyes. He was oddly wearing an elegant black shades perfectly matching his black and white attire. Truly, it was summer and hot out there but this was not the normal Seto Kaiba outfit. What was wrong?

What lies behind the shades was his un-Seto like grouchy eyes resulted from stress. He didn't sleep last night because of paper works and his overwork schedule. Thank goodness for the shade invention for covering that flaw and maintaining his Kaiba charm. But even with his worn out state, shades considered, his mere presence could still captivate the people around. A simple glide of his hand to his smooth brown hair, an icy stare from his cold blue eyes, would easily magnetized the attention of people to look at him and girls to swoon over. His name was already attention-calling but with his added good looks and charm levelled that up extremely.

Seto scanned the place carefully, checking every detail.

The place was not so great and not so awful, just plain and ordinary.

'This should do,' He thought casually.

He was here to conduct his routinary meeting with business partners which he attended weekly at night. However, today's case was different for being scheduled differently to lunch. The change was abrupt due to their varying schedule so his secretary had no choice but to locate the nearest decent restaurant from their office. And sadly, as the Kaiba office being located within a fair distance away from the main city, no restaurant was close enough except to this ordinary place.

"Our seats?" Seto said arrogantly, releasing a cold persona, husky voice radiating superiority.

"Ah yes sir, here this way," Mr Smith muttered politely, excitedly leading them to a room at the side.

He was frantically smiling, capitalizing this rare opportunity to serve them head on. If they serve Kaiba Corp. well, there was this good chance that their restaurant will be featured in media and gain more popularity.

Seto and his company followed Mr. Smith, stares from the people trailing them, looking at them like a celebrity.

"Here is your room. Of course, this part is exclusive just for you Mr. Kaiba." He stopped at the doorway, letting the Kaiba Corporation officers to enter.

Seto paced to enter but stopped midway beside Mr. Smith, then looked at him at the corner of his eye and said, "Of course it should be. That's your job to give," He said coldly then calmly walked inside, not looking back.

Mr. Smith knew this would happen. Everyone knew that this young CEO has an attitude problem. But people couldn't entirely criticize him for he was so powerful, that it seemed he gained a right to act whatever he want.

Seto went inside and scanned the place – elliptical glass table was laid at the center, sturdy black chairs positioned evenly, exotic laced cloth serving as the main mantle and an elegant chandelier hanging just above.

Mr. Smith peeked inside, observing the behaviour of the high-class people. The most arrogant among them, the guy wearing shades - Seto Kaiba, moved first and picked up his seat at the end of the table, a position where the leader usually sits. His companions filled the rest and then put their respective briefcases and files beside their chair. They were about seven in a group, all wearing black suits except Mr. Kaiba.

Mr. Smith couldn't help but gasped as he admired Seto. 'This Kaiba guy really lives in his own style. How lucky!' he thought enviously, noticing his notable difference from the rest.

As soon as Seto sat in his place, he removed his shades and massaged his eyes.

'Aarrgh, damn paper works, now my head aches,' he thought, irritated at his life. He really wasn't feeling so well today. Pressures of work and school assignments were now threatening his health. Mokuba had predicted this. He already advised him not to go to his office unless he would take at least a power nap. But Seto was stubborn as always. He didn't listen and went still to the meeting without a rest. Given a large responsibilities at a very young age, he seemed immune to the limitation of his youthful health. And yet, he was really pushing himself this time.

Being aware that everything was now settled, Seto looked at Mr. Smith conceitedly with his one brow lifted up. This was his gesture, a way of indicating him to get out and serve them right away.

Mr. Smith got it instantly and woke up from his reverie.

"Ah, right away sir." He then walked away from the room and tried to ready the next phase.

'So far so good,' he mused in relief.

To Be Continued…

x-x

AN: I'll try to edit the next chapter soon. Btw, Fraud Identity next chapter is nearly done. I'll also post it soon.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**


End file.
